


Perché?

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: The Conductor (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Missing Moments, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi continua ad avere pensieri sconnessi su Tamaki, Matsuzaki, Akiho e tutta la vicenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perché?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kymyit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/gifts).



 Perché?

 

Perché? Perché continuo a fare quest’incubo? Chi è il ragazzo della foto? E di chi è lo scheletro? Perché Akiho si è suicidata? E perché tutto questo doveva succedere a me? Che il dottor Matsuzaki sappia qualcosa che non vuole dirmi? No, impossibile. Devo continuare ad affidarmi a lui, alle sue cure, per recuperare i ricordi.  
Tamaki.  
Akiho prima di morire mi ha detto questo nome. Ma chi è proprio non lo ricordo. E tutte le foto in cui compare lui sono scarabocchiate.  
Siamo vicini alla svolta lo sento. Ma quando arriva?  
E come influirà su di me?  
Perché sono inquieta?  
Perché dottore?

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi!!  
> Ho appena finito di leggere Conductor e ho tirato fuori questo *^*  
> Spero vi piaccia, sono i sentimenti confusi di Naomi, confusi come il suo animo.  
> Spero vi piaccia!  
> Alla prossima,  
> irtam.


End file.
